sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Ricky Martin singles discography
Puerto Rican singer Ricky Martin has released eighty-one Spanish and English-language singles. In 1984, thirteen-year-old Martin became a member of the Puerto Rican boy band Menudo. After recording eleven albums with the group, he left Menudo in 1989, hoping to rest and evaluate his career path. In 1990, he was signed to Sony Discos, the Sony Music's Latin imprint. Martin released his debut solo album, the Spanish-language Ricky Martin, in November 1991. It included hit singles: "Fuego Contra Fuego", "El Amor de Mi Vida" and "Vuelo". His second Spanish-language solo album, Me Amaras (1993) featured further successful singles: "Me Amaras", "Que Dia Es Hoy" and "Entre el Amor y los Halagos". Martin's third Spanish-language album, A Medio Vivir (1995) included his international breakthrough single, "María". The song topped the chart in France for nine consecutive weeks in early 1997 and was certified Diamond after selling 1.4 million copies. "María" also topped the chart in Belgium Wallonia for ten weeks and in Australia for six weeks, and reached top ten in the United Kingdom, Germany, Austria, Switzerland, Belgium Flanders, Italy, Finland, Sweden, the Netherlands, Denmark and New Zealand. It was also certified double Platintum in Belgium, Platinum in Australia, and Gold in Germany, Switzerland, Sweden and the Netherlands. "María" has sold over five million copies worldwide. A Medio Vivir also included two other successful singles: "Te Extraño, Te Olvido, Te Amo" and "Volverás". "Vuelve", the lead single from the album of the same name released in 1998 became Martin's first track to top three Billboard charts: Hot Latin Songs, Latin Pop Airplay and Tropical Songs. "La Copa de la Vida" ("The Cup of Life"), released as the second single and the official song of the 1998 FIFA World Cup, became a worldwide hit. It topped the charts in Germany, France, Spain, Italy, Sweden, Switzerland, Belgium Wallonia and in Australia, and was certified Platinum and Gold in various countries. "The Cup of Life", released in Australia as a double A-side single with "María", became the best-selling single of 1998 in this country. On the same night Martin performed "The Cup of Life" at the 41st Annual Grammy Awards, Vuelve won Grammy Award for Best Latin Pop Performance. Vuelve also included "La Bomba" (number five in Spain), "Perdido Sin Ti" (number one on the US Hot Latin Songs and Latin Pop Airplay) and "Por Arriba, Por Abajo" (number thirteen in Spain). Martin's first English-language album, Ricky Martin, was released in 1999 and included his biggest hit and signature song, "Livin' la Vida Loca". It topped the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 for five consecutive weeks and was certified Platinum by the RIAA for selling over 1.1 million of physical copies. "Livin' la Vida Loca" also topped many other Billboard charts including Hot Latin Songs and Latin Pop Airplay. It also became Martin's first number-one on the UK Singles Chart where it has sold 900,000 copies and was certified Platinum. "Livin' la Vida Loca" also reached number one in Canada, Ireland and New Zealand. In other countries, it was a top ten hit, certified multi-Platinum, Platinum, Gold and Silver around the world. The second single, "She's All I Ever Had" topped the US Hot Latin Songs and Latin Pop Airplay charts, reached number two on the Billboard Hot 100, number three in Canada, number eight in New Zealand and number ten in Finland. It was certified Gold in the United States and Australia. Ricky Martin also included "Shake Your Bon-Bon" (top ten single in Finland, Canada and New Zealand) and "Private Emotion" (top ten single in various European countries, including the UK). "She Bangs", the lead single from Martin's second English-language album Sound Loaded (2000), topped the charts in Italy and Sweden, and also reached number one on the US Hot Latin Songs and Tropical Songs. It was a top ten hit in the UK, Australia, Canada, Spain, Ireland, New Zealand, Switzerland, Finland and Norway. "She Bangs" was certified Platinum in Australia, Gold in Sweden and Silver in the UK. It won Latin Grammy Award for Best Short Form Music Video. The second single, "Nobody Wants to Be Lonely" (duet with Christina Aguilera) was also successful reaching number one in New Zealand and the top ten in Australia and most European countries, including the UK. It was also certified Gold in various countries. The solo Spanish-language version of "Nobody Wants to Be Lonely" titled "Sólo Quiero Amarte" topped Hot Latin Songs, Latin Pop Airplay and Tropical Songs in the US. The third single, "Loaded" reached top forty in Sweden, Spain, Italy and the UK. The lead single from the next Spanish-language album Almas del Silencio (2003), "Tal Vez" debuted at number one on the US Hot Latin Songs and spent eleven weeks at the top. It also spent thirteen weeks at the top of Latin Pop Airplay and peaked at number one on the Tropical Songs. It was also number-one song on two 2003 ''Billboard'' Year-End charts: Hot Latin Songs and Latin Pop Airplay. The second single, "Jaleo" reached number one in Spain and on the Hot Latin Songs in the US. It was also a top ten hit in Italy and Sweden. Other singles included: "Asignatura Pendiente" (number five on Hot Latin Songs), "Juramento" (number eleven in Spain) and "Y Todo Queda en Nada" (another number-one on the Hot Latin Songs). The third English-language album, Life (2005) was promoted by "I Don't Care". The single reached top ten in Italy and Finland, and on three Billboard charts: Dance Club Songs (number three), Hot Latin Songs (number seven) and Tropical Airplay (number eight). Another song form the album, "It's Alright" was re-recorded with M. Pokora and became a hit in Francophone countries, reaching number four in France and being certified Silver. Martin's 2006 Latin Grammy Award-winning album, MTV Unplugged included a hit song, "Tu Recuerdo" (featuring La Mari). It was a number one on Hot Latin Songs and Latin Pop Airplay in the US, number one on the Airplay chart in Spain (number two on the Downloads chart) and number one in Venezuela. It was also certified five-times Platinum in Spain and four-times Platinum in Mexico. The second single, "Pégate" reached number six on the US Dance Club Songs, number nine on Latin Pop Airplay and Tropical Songs, number eleven on Hot Latin Songs and number thirteen in Spain. It was also certified four-times Platinum in Mexico. In 2007, Martin recorded a duet with Eros Ramazzotti, "Non siamo soli". The song topped the Italian chart for eleven consecutive weeks. It was also a top-ten hit in Spain (four-times Platinum certification), Hungary and Switzerland. In 2010, Martin returned to the recording studio and released "The Best Thing About Me Is You" ("Lo Mejor de Mi Vida Eres Tú"), the first single from Música + Alma + Sexo (2011). The Spanish-language version of this song topped the US Hot Latin Songs and Latin Pop Airplay charts. It was also a top ten hit in Mexico being certified Platinum. Further singles included "Más" and "Frío". In 2013, Martin released "Come with Me" which reached number three in Australia and was certified Gold. It also topped the Billboard's Latin Airplay chart and reached number nine in Spain. Another success came with "Adrenalina", a Wisin song which featured Martin and Jennifer Lopez. It topped the US Latin Airplay and Latin Rhythm Airplay charts, reached number two on Hot Latin Songs, number three in Spain and number four in Mexico. It was also certified two-times Platinum in Spain and Platinum in Mexico. "Vida", recorded for the 2014 FIFA World Cup, reached top ten in Spain and Mexico, and also on the US Hot Latin Songs. In 2014, "Adiós" was released as the first single from Martin's 2015 album, A Quien Quiera Escuchar. It was successful in Latin America, topping the charts in Colombia and Mexico, where it was also certified Gold. "Adiós" also reached top ten on the US Latin charts. The next single, "Disparo al Corazón" topped the US Latin Airplay chart, Latin Pop Airplay, reached number nine on the Hot Latin Songs and became a top ten hit in Mexico. The most successful single from A Quien Quiera Escuchar, "La Mordidita" reached number one on the US Latin Airplay, Latin Pop Airplay and topped the charts Latin America, including Dominican Republic and Venezuela. In Spain, it reached number three, and on the Hot Latin Songs, it peaked at number six. It was certified double-Platinum in Spain and Gold in Mexico. After A Quien Quiera Escuchar won the Grammy Award for Best Latin Pop Album in 2016, Martin's fourth single, "Perdóname" started storming the charts. In 2015, he released "Mr. Put It Down" (featuring Pitbull), which became Martin's first single to top the US Dance Club Songs chart. Another collaboration with Wisin, the 2015 single "Que Se Sienta El Deseo" reached top ten on Latin Airplay, Latin Rhythm Airplay and Latin Pop Airplay in the US. Martin earned sixteen number-one singles on the US Latin Airplay chart and is the second artist with most number-ones on this chart. He also has twenty-seven top ten hits on Billboard's Hot Latin Songs and is the fourth artist with the most top tens in the history of Hot Latin Songs. On Latin Pop Airplay in the US, Martin has a record for the most top twenty singles on this chart (forty-six). Singles As lead artist As featured artist Promotional singles Charity songs Other charted songs Other appearances See also *Ricky Martin albums discography Notes References Category:Pop music discographies Category:Latin pop music discographies Category:Discographies of Puerto Rican artists *